Tears, Confusion, and Forgiveness
by Serenity-Hermione Angel
Summary: Hermione does something terrible without thinking that breaks apart her best freinds! What will happen!? H/Hr! please R+R!!!


Tears, Confusion, and Forgiveness

Author: Serenity-Hermione Angel

Disclaimer: To make this simple, I do not own Harry Potter characters, places, and books, and movies. I own like nothing.

Genre: Romance/drama

Rating: G

Summary: After Hermione and Harry share a special kiss and Harry gives Hermione the most breathtaking necklace that once belonged to his mother, Hermione is so sucked into Lala-land where she is dreaming about her and Harry that she accepts Ron's offer on being her boyfriend! Can three broken hearts be mended when the truth is mixed up?

Note: Yes, I'm editing this. So yes, it may seem familiar.

(Spiffy divider thingy…ness)

Chapter one: Amazing

Hermione Granger, a 6th year student and prefect at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, opened her eyes slowly. She glanced at her clock and smiled. She forgot. It was Christmas morning. Her parents had let her stay behind to spend the holiday with Harry and Ron this year, deciding that they had nothing special planned. Hermione promised to come home for Easter and spend most of the summer with them.

Hermione rolled out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom to shower. After her shower, she brushed out her still impossible hair and put it up in a ponytail. She then put on a scarlet sweater that clung to her curves and a gray skirt, leaving her legs bare and just slipping on her red slippers.

"Happy Christmas Hermione!" Ginny greeted when Hermione left her dorm room. Ginny had her long red hair in two pigtails and was wearing her Weasley sweater, matching Hermione with wearing a gray skirt and wearing slippers. Hermione had sadly grown out of her most recent Weasley sweater and was hoping that Mrs. Weasley would send her another one since she loved them so much. Neither she nor Ginny could understand why Ron hated them so much.

"Happy Christmas Ginny," Hermione replied, hugging the younger girl.

"We should hurry and get downstairs. The boys promised they wouldn't open presents without us," Hermione said. Ginny nodded and the two walked down the stairs, arm-in-arm and giggling.

"There are my two favorite girls. Happy Christmas," Harry greeted, getting up and hugging his two best female friends. He first hugged Ginny and then moved on to Hermione, his hug lingering just a bit longer then Ginny's.

"Happy Christmas Ron," the girls said in unison, hugging Ron at the same time. Ron was eagerly sitting by the Christmas tree, having already separated out everyone's gifts. Hermione had a considerably large pile, although most were from her parents. Harry's was moderately large, and the Weasley siblings had almost equal piles.

"Can we open them now?" Ron asked.

"Sure Ron. Have at it," Hermione said, sitting on the couch and patiently waiting for her presents. Harry distributed all of the piles from person to person; leaving the presents belonging to other Gryffindor's where they were left.

"Thanks for the board, Herm," Ron said to Hermione, having unwrapped her gift first. She had bought him a brand new Wizard's Chess board, which was a good thing since he was getting awfully beaten up.

Ginny picked up her own from Hermione and shook it. She tapped on at and looked at Hermione. "If this is a diary, I'll kill you," Ginny joked. Hermione laughed and watched as Ginny unwrapped it. She unwrapped a dark blue book with her formal name, Ginevera Weasley engraved in gold on the cover. It was a diary.

"Its curse free, I promise," Hermione said. Ginny balled up the wrapping paper and threw it at Hermione, the two girls laughing.

"I'm just kidding Hermione. I love it," Ginny said.

"It's actually really interesting. The more you write in it, the more pages are added," Hermione explained. Ginny unwrapped an accompanying quill and new bottle of ink and thanked Hermione again.

"Harry, open your gift from Hermione," Ron said, having already torn through another Weasley's sweater and the twins' gift. They had sent him and Ginny an exclusive kit of their sweets, having given Hermione and Harry smaller versions which they both unwrapped already.

"Fine," Harry said, looking through his unwrapped presents, looking for Hermione's gift. At the very bottom, he spotted a long box wrapped in emerald green wrapping paper. The tag read 'To Harry J. Potter, Much love from Hermione J. Granger'. He gingerly tore off the wrapping paper, only to uncover a long white box. "Hermione, is this what I think it is?" Harry asked.

"Open it and find out," Hermione said simply, busying herself with opening her own Weasley sweater. She had received a beautiful lavender one, proudly displaying a gold 'H' on it. Hermione folded it gently and placed it back in its paper, settling it down by Fred and George's gift and a book that Lavender and Parvati had bought her.

"Merlin Hermione! This is a Firebolt 3000!" Harry practically yelled, tearing the new broom from its wrappings. Both Ginny and Ron shot up, running over to see if it was really true. They all carefully examined the broom, touching it like it was a sacred object. Hermione merely smiled from her seat. "How'd you afford this?" Harry asked, looking up at Hermione in amazement.

"I wanted to get everyone something really nice this year. I bought Ron the finest Wizard's Chess board I could find, Ginny's diary, quill, and ink were custom ordered, and the instant I saw that broom, I thought of you. I used most of my wizard's money and I even converted some of my Muggle money to afford it all, but trust me, it's all worth it," Hermione replied smiling in satisfaction.

"Wow 'Mione. I don't know what you say. This is one of the most amazing gifts anyone has ever given me. Thank you so much," Harry said, walking over to her and hugging her tightly to his chest. They stood there embracing for a while, Harry leaning back to give her a kiss on her red and warm cheeks. When they pulled apart, they stood staring into each others eyes for a while before going back to opening up the rest of their gifts.

By the time they finished opening presents Hermione couldn't help but notice a present from Harry was missing. Both Ginny and Ron had received presents, both of whom got rather expensive gifts. Ron had received a Nimbus 2001 ("It's not Firebolt 3000, but its better then my old broom. Thanks mate") and Ginny had received a beautiful silver charm bracelet, which Hermione had helped pick out a few charms for. They had picked out a rather cute one, which read 'charms' since it was Ginny's best subject.

"Ginny, do you have my gift from Harry? I can't find it?" Hermione asked Ginny as the girls picked up their stuff, both of the boys already gone off to put their stuff in their dorms before the four headed off to breakfast.

"No, sorry Herm," Ginny said. The two looked in vain for the missing gift, finally giving up. "Don't read too much into it. I'm sure he got something for you. How could he forget you?" Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged. The girls then went up to their dorms, copying the boys and putting their things away. Both girls put on their new Weasley sweater, Hermione surprised that her new sweater wasn't as baggy as usual. It was almost as formfitting as her other one. She figured that Mrs. Weasley just didn't know her new measurements and had gone by her old ones. She had grown up over the year, after all.

"Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight at 11:49," Harry said when Hermione passed him unknowingly in the Common Room. Hermione jumped from surprise, but was relieved to see it was only Harry. She nodded and the quartet made their way to breakfast.

Hermione soon realized that she couldn't keep her mind off what Harry had said all day. Although she had tried distracting herself during their snowball fight, every time she even glanced at Harry, she found her mind wandering to his words. She anxiously waited for the night to approach, having laid out an outfit to wear and everything. She had no idea what was going on, but she was sure that whatever it was she wanted to look nice for it.

When it was 11 P.M., Hermione had begun getting ready. She dressed herself in a beautiful blue dress that resembled her Yule Ball dress from fourth year, although this one had a cape attached to it, keeping the winters chill away from her bare arms and exposed chest. She put her hair up in a half bun, leaving the rest of her hair down. She hardly applied any make-up, knowing Harry didn't like it when she wore too much make-up.

Soon, she saw that it was 11:30 and slipped into some shoes, tying her cape in the front and making her way silently to the old Astronomy Tower. She arrived only a few minutes later, opening the battered old door to see that, by the assistance of a self-lighting torch, she had many stares to climb. Hermione walked up the old stone steps, holding the front of her dress up so that she wouldn't trip, her other hand on the old wooden railing. Her shoes made an echoing clonking sound as she walked, a torch lighting itself every fifteen steps. When she finally reached the top, she opened the door and saw Harry standing there. He was dressed in a dark colored dress shirt and some black slacks, looking out the window. From the fallen parts of the ceiling, the full moon gleamed through them and shown brightly on Harry's unruly black hair.

"Perfect timing," Harry said, not even turning to know who was standing there. He grabbed a box off the windowsill and walked over to her, smiling. He handed the box to Hermione and kissed her cheek, Hermione blushing. "You look beautiful," Harry complimented.

"Thank you. You look fantastic too," Hermione said, looking up at him briefly.

"Come on," Harry said, taking her by her wrist and gently leading her over to an old dark blue sofa. They sat down on it, Hermione shuddering as the cold from the fabric transferred through her cloak and her dress and came in contact with her legs. Harry scooted closer to her and just stared at her.

"What is all of this?" Hermione asked, looking around the old tower and then back at Harry.

"Open your gift and I'll explain," Harry said.

Hermione glanced down at the box in her hands. It was small, from her the tip of her middle finger to her wrist, although it was the full width of her hand. It was wrapped in a dark colored velvet, Hermione unable to make out the color since the only light they had was that of the moon's. She slowly undid a velvet bow and separated the soft wrapping paper. When she did, she found herself staring at a simple silver box that was perfectly illuminated in the moonlight. It made even her dress look silver when she set it down on her lap. Very carefully, Hermione lifted the lid off it and set it aside. She gasped when she saw the contents.

"Oh my, Harry. This is beautiful. Is this really for me?" Hermione asked in disbelief, tearing her wide eyes away from her gift to look at Harry.

"Of course it's for you. Turn around, I'll put it on you," Harry offered. Hermione turned and Harry carefully lifted her hair, Hermione shuddering when his hands came in contact with her neck. Soon, she left the cool feeling of metal resting on her chest. She turned back around and looked down at her necklace. It was beautiful, simply beautiful. The chain was silver, although in the moonlight it glittered like diamonds. Hanging from the necklace was a silver locket, a sapphire cut like a heart in the middle. The locket wasn't small, yet it wasn't too large. It was the perfect size. Upon closer inspection, Hermione noticed that the silver locket was embedded with little diamonds going around the perimeter.

"Harry, this had to have been so expensive," Hermione said, looking back up at Harry, her hand on the chain as if at any moment she'd rip it off and hand it back.

"Hardly. It belonged to my mother. My father gave it to her after their wedding. It has their pictures in it, but I added ours," Harry said. He reached over and opened it for Hermione. On one side was a picture of James and Lily, kissing on their wedding day. On the other side was a picture of Harry and Hermione, who were just laughing and hugging.

"Why are you giving this to me? You should be giving this to someone who matters. Someone who would do its beauty justice," Hermione asked.

"You just described yourself exactly," Harry said. Hermione looked back down at the locket, closing it and sighing. Just as she looked up and opened her mouth to protest, she was quieted by Harry. No, not by his words, but by his own lips. They sat there for a moment, his lips merely pressed against hers. Then, she leaned into the kiss, Harry taking his as a good sign. He kissed her back with passion, although it wasn't enough to scare Hermione. She just kept kissing him back, seeming to enjoy ever moment of it. When they finally pulled away, they opened their eyes to see the same exact emotion looking back at them. Both of their eyes shimmered with joy, but that joy was cut in half by the look of confusion occupying their eyes as well.

"Wow," Hermione whispered, her cheeks flaming.

"Yeah," Harry added.

'That was amazing,' they thought at the same time. Neither said anything else or moved. They just sat there, staring into each other's eyes as the moonlight added a glimmer to everything around them.

-End of chapter! Better, worse? Please review! I'd love you forever! Thank you all!

-Serenity


End file.
